


Conversation by a Grave

by frecklestherobot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklestherobot/pseuds/frecklestherobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary wishes she could have met Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation by a Grave

The woman in grey looked down at the black marble rising out of the ground. It did not look back at her. She shuts her eyes and sighs, clutching the yellow roses in her hands. The wind whips through her and she tries to brace herself.

“I’m not sure you would have liked me,” she says quietly. John, in a rare moment of honesty, had said the man was protective. Possessive even. Surely, with secrets like hers, she would never had gotten past those defenses. It’s probably easier that they never met.

“I hope I don’t sound grateful that your dead. I’m certain I would have liked you, if given a chance.”

She might not be a very good person, but at least she wasn’t so jealous that she could ever be happy about what John had lost someone. Besides, flowers by a headstone were nothing meaningful. She tilts her head up to stare at the baby blue sky above her. It’s one of her tricks to keep from crying. It’s so easy.

“He’s going to ask me to marry him tonight,” she confesses. “He thinks that he surprises me, but I always know what he has planned.” She’ll never let on though. She’s good at that.

She kneels, whispering a promise to no one. Content, she leaves without looking back.


End file.
